Pregnant
by yellint22
Summary: What if Robin had turned out to be pregnant in Symphony of Illumination what would it mean for our favourite couple. AU Swarles set post Symphony of Illumination Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Robin had turned out to be pregnant in Symphony of Illumination? What would it mean for our favourite couple?**

RPOV

"No this cant be real" I muttered into my hands as I sat in the chair with Barney stood in shock next to me. I couldn't be pregnant, this couldn't be happening. What could I tell Kevin? That I had cheated on him with the real love of my life and now I was carrying his baby? He was going to dump me for sure. But what about Barney? I wasn't even sure he wanted kids let alone with me, I know I badly hurt him that night by choosing Kevin over him. Would he be able to forgive me? For the baby's sake. God I was a mess.

"I will give you two a minute" the nurse said when she sensed the tension in the room,

"Thanks" Barney managed to stammer, I still couldn't lift my head from my hands."Robin" said Barney, when I didn't respond he repeated himself, this went to for a while till he decided to change tactics,"Robin please look at me" when I still didn't respond he continued talking, "Look Robin I am not angry at you for anything you did nothing wrong, none of this is your fault, please just tell me what your thinking and give me a chance to help you"

"It is my fault" I finally managed to stammer,

"Robin, it's not" he tried to speak but I stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes Barney it is, it's my fault that I chose Kevin over you, it's my fault we aren't back together and it's my fault that now Kevin is going to hate me and this baby is going to grow up without a dad as I can't expect you to help me raise this kid Barney, I can't take your carefree single life away from you" When I finished my speech I looked into Barney's blue eyes as he crouched in front of me so we were at eye level.

"Robin I forgive you for what happened with Kevin and I don't blame you at all, it's defiantly not your fault we aren't back together, it's the universe's. As for the kid thing, I would never leave you to raise our kid by yourself, no matter how awesome my current life is I would far rather be with you, I love you Scherbatsky and nothing will ever change that" as he spoke those last few words it hit me how selfish I was, I had hurt this amazing man and he was still willing to be with me, and what was I doing in return? I was taking away any possible future he could have with a woman who deserved him.

Despite my best efforts tears began to fall down my face, but when I tried to stop them the just fell faster. Barney gratefully closed the gap between us as he wrapped his arms around me holding me against his chest as my tears stained his shirt with salt water. I didn't say anything he just held me there while I cried my eyes out. When my tears had eventually dried I finally managed to speak,

"Barney please know that I am truly sorry for the Kevin business and while technically I am still with him we are over. I love you Barney" Just as I had finished speaking I felt as pair of lips press against mine as he pulled me back into him. I quickly kissed him back, as I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers tangling in his hair, I felt his hand cradling my face while his other hand pressed against the small of my back holding me close to him.

After what seemed like forever he pulled away, "Come on Robin lets go home" he said as he guided me out of the hospital.

As we left I realised that what ever the universe threw at me I could take it, as long as I had Barney by my side.

**So what do you think? R&R please. More chapters coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short! **

BPOV

As I finally woke up after one of the most peaceful nights sleep I have ever had I soon sensed something was different. Then it hit me, Robin was here. Robin was back with me where she belonged. I had my sole mate back. All the events of the other day came rushing back to me. How Robin had finally told me she loved me. How we had spent the night together 'enjoying our love'. How Robin had found out she was pregnant. Then I remember Robin was pregnant ,and it was my kid. I was going to be a dad.

RPOV

I woke to the feel of the soft mattress on my bare back, god my bed was comfy today, the soft silk sheets encasing my body in their silky heaven. Wait a moment, I don't have silk sheets and why the crap am I naked?! But as I felt the warm heat radiating from the man lying in the bed next to me I remembered what had happened yesterday. How me and Barney were back together, even if I was still technically dating Kevin, how I had just spent a blissful night in the arms of the man I love. How I was pregnant. Shit, I was pregnant. I was going to be a mum.

As soon as I felt his arms wrap around me all of my pre maternal worries vanished as if his touch was magic.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered in my ear as his hand caressed the edge of my rib cage.

"Morning handsome" I stage whispered as I turned my head so I could stair into the adoring eyes that looked down at me with nothing but love.

We lay there basking in our love for what seemed like and eternity, and eternity of love.

"Robin as much as I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment but we need to talk about this" he said, his voice gentle and soothing.

"Talk about what?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it from him.

"About the kid Robin" he said his hand moving to my stomach. "Look I have already sworn to you that I will help you raise this kid but..."

"But I need to break up with Kevin" I said finishing his sentence. I agreed with him on that one, why wouldn't I? I love Barney, not Kevin, but I have always sucked at break ups.

"Robin if you not ok with it I can talk to him" Barney said,

"No I have to do it myself" I said, and I did, Kevin had been so nice he deserved an explanation.

Little did I know that would be one of the biggest mistakes I would ever make.

**R&R Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Contains strong language and Mild Violence**

RPOV

Right here goes nothing I thought as I raised my hand to knock on the door of my soon to be ex boyfriend's apartment.

"Hi Kevin" I said when he opened the door, he immediately pulled me in for a hug but I couldn't take any comfort from that, only Barney's strong arms could do that.

"Robin what can I do for you this fine day?" he asked clearly oblivious to the events that were about to unfold.

"Kevin we need to talk" God why was a spouting the worst break up line in the history of the world? Anyway back to the matter at hand.

"What's wrong Robin?" Kevin asked as he ushered me into the apartment, any trace of joy had no faded from his voice,

" Kevin, your a great guy, but" I stopped midway unsure how to finish,

"but what Robin?" Kevin asked urging me to continue.

"But I love someone else so I can't be with you any more" I blurted out, I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the baby thing, that would destroy him. "Kevin are you ok?" I asked when he didn't respond for a while,

"Just go Robin" he muttered unable to hide the ice in his voice. Needing no further persuasion, I got up and left.

* * *

I was sat alone in my apartment later that night sipping a coke and watching the hockey, Barney and I had agreed that he would meet me at my apartment after he had finished his late night meeting, when the door bell rang. Assuming it was Barney, who had got of his meeting early, I unsuspectingly went to answer the door.

Instead of Barney it was Kevin who stood in the door way, looking drunk as hell.

"Well Well Well if it isn't the little bitch who dumped me because she's 'found someone better" I shouted at me as he barged his way into the apartment.

"Kevin it's not like that" I tried desperately to tell him. Suddenly a sharp pain hit my face knocking me backwards. Kevin had hit me.

"Shut up you little piece of shit" he spat down at me as if I was just some worthless animal. He was right though I was just some worthless idiot he had thrown away my chance at happiness because of one stupid night.

"Kevin I'm sorry" I preceded to plea as hit and kicked me until blackness eventually started to claim me.

As I finally sucame to the darkness, I heard a familiar voice shout my name and then a thud as a body hit the ground. I heard the familiar voice again as started trying to call my name to bring me back to my senses but it was to late, the darkness had won.

BPOV

It was to late when I found Kevin had already had a god go at her when I arrived at her apartment. My day had already been hell but this made hell seem like I holiday park. I cannot describe the emotional pain that surged through my body when I arrived at Robin's to find her lying on the floor of her apartment, Kevin kicking her already bruised body.

"Robin" I screamed when I saw what Kevin had done to her. How could he do that to someone so amazingly perfect? I did the first thing that came to my mind a punched Kevin right in the face, knocking him senseless on the ground. After I was sure Kevin wasn't coming round any time soon I turned my attention to Robin. Quickly I pulled out my phone and dialled for an ambulance, praying she would be ok.

**I apologize to all Kevin fans but I needed to get rid of any reason why Robin would have feelings for him. Also I never liked Kevin**

**as always please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I have a load of tests coming up so I needed to revise. Also my mind was busy arguing with my friends boyfriend(however I am still forever alone ?) about which is better The Big Bang Theory or How I Met Your Mother(Love them both but HIMYM all the way!). **

**Thank you so much as this story now has over 1,000 views! It is so nice to know people are reading what I write! **

BPOV

How could he do this to her? I thought as I sat holding her hand as she lay bandaged and bruised in the hospital bed. She had done nothing wrong. I was completely to blame for this whole mess. If I had just been faithful to Nora like I should of none of this would be happening.

Before I had a chance to worry and more the love of my life awoke.

RPOV

It was like I was trapped under a thick gauze. I could make out faints sounds from above but otherwise I was completely senseless. Suddenly I felt pressure on my hands, someone was holding my hands, but who? Then it all started to come back to me, Kevin had taken it badly when I broke up with him and he had come round my house and well you know the rest. But where was I now? I couldn't still be lying on my living room floor, the surface I was lying on was to soft. Was I in a bed?

Slowly the gauze was lifted and I could see where I was.

I was lying on a bed in the middle of a white room, I tried to lift my head up but pain struck through my body. Gentle hands guided me back down to the bed.

"Robin , honey don't try and move, everything is ok" Barney's familiar voice said, while he stroked my hair.

" Barney?" I managed to squeak.

"Yes it's me love" he replied, while still stroking my hair.

" Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked, of course I knew what had happened but I wanted confirmation that it was true"

"After you broke up with Kevin it took it badly, he got drunk, he came over and beat you up pretty badly. By the time I arrived at the apartment you were lying blacked out on the floor and Kevin was kicking and swearing at you. So I punched him, hard enough to knock him out. I then called an ambulance and well you ended up here, you're injures aren't to bad just a couple of fractured bones and a hole lot of bruises" he explained. So it was true. Kevin had beaten me up. I was still in shock.

"Robin, Robin" Barney said and I suddenly realised I had been lost in my own thoughts for at least 5 minutes now.

"Sorry it's just I can't believe Kevin would do that" I said, I didn't ask what had happened to him as I didn't really want to know what had happened to him.

" I know honey, I swear when I heard him yelling at you my heart skipped a beat" he replied "All that matters is you're ok, that's all I care about" he added before leaning over and kissing me.

After what seems like for forever, he pulled away when the doctor entered. He told us that I was perfectly fine and can go home as soon as I want to, luckily there had been no major damage done.

"Oh and the baby is fine" he added, just as Ted walked in...

**So what do you think? as always please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys,**

**So this took so long but I had a big science test this week. I will try and update chapter 6 this weekend but I am having trouble coming up with ideas for story lines. Any suggestion is welcome!**

TPOV  
"You're pregnant" I spluttered out before I came to my senses. Robin was pregnant. Millions of questions raced through my head, did Kevin know? How long had Robin known? Why was Barney here and not Kevin?  
"Ted, we can explain" Barney replied, trying to calm me down but it was no use, we? Why on earth would Barney say we?  
" Just tell me why the hell Robin is in hospital, and why the hell you think you can explain. This has to do with Robin and Kevin not you. It's their kid for god's sake!" I shouted at him before storming out.  
"Ted wait" I heard Barney shout after me, but I was too filled with anger to respond.  
I had made it outside by the time Barney caught up with me. I was just about to hail a taxi, I couldn't stay here and watch Barney steal Kevin's future child, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round to see Barney standing in front of me.  
" Ted please let me explain" Barney pleaded.  
"Explain what Barney? How you are planning to steal Kevin's child from him?" I yelled at him, when I saw the how hurt Barney looked by my words, I instantly regretted it.  
" You have no idea what you are talking about Ted. Kevin is the reason Robin is in there" he said, gesturing to the Hospital. "He is the one who beat her senseless when he found out she wanted to break up" he continued.  
" Wait, Robin broke up with Kevin, why?" I asked. Robin was pregnant, with Kevin's child wasn't she?  
" Robin is not caring Kevin's child. It's mine" I had to strain my ears to hear the last two words and still I wasn't sure I heard correctly. Robin? Barney? Back together? No this couldn't be happening. If Robin had only just broken up with Kevin, she couldn't possibly be caring Barney's kid, unless, no she couldn't have they would never do that to Nora and Kevin. Would they?  
"Barney did you cheat on Nora with Robin?" I asked.  
"Yes I did" he replied guilty.  
" So you broke up with Nora and Robin didn't break up with Kevin?" he nodded, " That was why I saw you picking up petals that night after you broke up with Nora, you had planned to be get back together with Robin after you both broke up with your partners" I said realising that none of this mess was Barney's fault, Robin had broken his heart that night but he was still willing to forgive her and start a family with her. Barney may be a jerk but he can also be an amazing guy I thought.  
" I'm sorry I overacted, it was uncalled for" I said.  
" Don't worry about it" he replied, as we headed back inside.

**As always(I know you are probably getting sick of this by now) R&R**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry this is later than I predicted but I done with my tests so update should be at least once a week from now on. Please vote on the pole on my page about whether the baby should be a boy or a girl(I couldn't decide so I thought you guys could!)**

RPOV

God I hope Ted isn't taking this all out on Barney, it wasn't his fault. I mean, yes we did both cheat on Kevin and Nora but how were we supposed to know it would result in this? I thought as I sat on the edge of the hospital bed waiting for Barney and Ted to return, but before my mind had a chance to wander any more, I was interrupted by Lily and Marshall entering the ward.

"Oh my god! Robin sweetie what happened?" Lily screamed running forward and hugging me.

"Lil, really I'm fine" I replied trying to prise her arms of me. When I saw her confused expression I started to tell her the whole story, of who Kevin had attacked me after we broke up and how Barney had found me and called an ambulance.

"Wait, where is Barney? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Marshall interrupted, but before I had a chance to answer Barney and Ted walked through the door. A wave of relief flooded through me, they weren't glaring at each other and seemed to be reacting relatively civil towards each other. This meant everything was ok now, didn't it?

Before I was able to consider the possibility that it hadn't gone well Lily spoke,

"Well haven't you been through a lot today? Why don't we go to the bar we can still probably make last call?" she said smiling widely.

"Lily, there's something else we have to tell you" Barney interrupted.

"Robin's pregnant" Ted blurted out before either me or Barney had a chance to speak. We stood in silence for about a minute before Lily started shouting.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Robin! You're pregnant! How long have you known?" she shouted, while nearly deafening me in the process, but before she had a chance to shout any more Marshall interrupted her,

"Is it Kevin's baby Robin?" Marshall asked cautiously, thus wiping the smile off Lily face as her eyes fixed on me curiously. I opened my mouth to speak but before I had a chance Barney interrupted me,

" No" he answered them but Lily and Marshall faces were still fixed on me wanting to know more. He tried to elaborate them but it was Ted who answered their question.

"It's Barney's, he and Robin cheated on Kevin and Nora and Robin became pregnant with Barney's kid" he answered. But before I could think that he was upset by this, he shot me a reassuring smile. Lily and Marshall's faces briefly filled with shock at the news that me and Barney at cheated on Nora and Kevin but that was quickly replaced with joy and my pregnancy.

"I'm so happy for you two? Who would think it, the two most anti kids and marriage people I know are having a kid together!" I shot Barney a wary look across the room, neither of us had even mentioned marriage Wait you are back together right?" Lily half screamed at me, her voice quietened though when she said the last question.

"Yes we are Lily" Barney said as he came and sat next to me, warping an arm around my waist.

"Wow Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, finally settling down and starting a family" Marshall said

"Yes wow, we all agreed.

* * *

I was sat on his massive couch later that day while Barney tried to find a good film to watch, to be honest I didn't really care what we watched I just wanted a distraction from the events of the past few days, when the phone rang.

"Hello is this Robin Scherbatsky?" a voice asked,

"Yes it is how may I help you?" I asked...

**Cliffy! Please R&R and don't forget to vote on the gender of the baby!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I updated quicker today! Told you guys I would!**

RPOV

"I regret to inform you that your father, Charles Scherbatsky, has suffered a heart attack." the woman dull, uncaring voice spoke in a mono-tone into the receiver, this news may not have mattered at all to her but to me it felt like someone had just punched me in the chest. This couldn't be happening, sure my father wasn't the best dad in the world but he was still my dad and I still loved him. He couldn't have a heart attack, I couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

"Hello, Miss Scherbatsky? Are you still there?" the woman spoke into the phone, I must have been lost in my own thoughts for longer than I thought.

"Yeah I'm here just a bit shocked that's all, where is he?" I asked the woman, I needed to see my dad one last time in case the worst happened, no I couldn't think about that, I need to focus on getting to the hospital.

"He is currently at Central Park Hospital you are welcome to come down now" She replied.

"Ok, I'm on my way" I said before hanging up. I was about to move but I couldn't, I was frozen with shock.

"Robin? Robin?!" Barney said, gently shaking my shoulders, "Robin what's happened?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"My dad, he's had a heart attack" I replied, my voice all most as flat as the woman on the phone. He quickly pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Barney, I need to go to the hospital" I said after what seemed like an entirety, I wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in Barney's strong protective arms, but I needed to see my dad.

* * *

When we entered the small hospital room where my dad was lying, the full force of what was happening hit me. It was like a wrecking ball had wacked me in the stomach. There was my usually stern and intimidating father lying small and helpless in a hospital bed. Before I was able to able fall backward and hit the floor strong hands caught me and guided me to a chair next to my fathers bedside before sitting down next to me.

I don't know how long we sat there before he came to.

"Robin, is that you?" he managed to stammer out.

"Yeah dad it's me" I replied

" Robin, if this is the end for me" he started to say but I interrupted him,

"No, dad don't talk like that"

"Robin, listen to me, I want you to know that while I haven't always been the best father in the world, I have always been proud of you. You are strong willed, determined and won't let anyone stand in your way. I sorry I haven't always been a good dad, but I do love you" He said, I wasn't aware of the tears in my eyes before they started to drip down my face.

" I love you too dad" I managed to whisper between sobs. As I felt Barney's arm wrap around my waist, I remembered what I needed to tell my dad, if this was the last time I would see him. " Dad's there's something else I need to tell you, I'm pregnant" I told him and waited for his reaction.

"That's great honey, I know you'll be a great mum, Is this the father?" he asked me gesturing to Barney who still had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Yes, he is" I replied smiling at Barney.

" Look" he said addressing Barney "You take good care of my baby girl, don't ever take her for granted, look after her, please" when he finished he looked to Barney for an answer, to which he nodded,

"Of course I will sir, I love her" he promised my dad,

"Right, I need to get some rest so you can go home if you want, don't feel pressured to stay here for little, old me" he responded,

"Bye Dad" I said as Barney guided me out of the room his arm refusing to unhook from my waist, he guided me to a chair in the waiting room.

"Do you want to go home honey" he asked as I rested my head on his lap,

"No I want to stay here for my dad" I replied.

"Ok honey" he said as he began stroking my hair, which soon sent me to sleep.

BPOV

I have no idea how long I sat there with Robin asleep with her head in my lap before I head the racket going on down the hall. I gently guided Robin's still sleeping form onto the chair, and went to investigate. My heart sank when I saw that it going on outside Robin' dad's room, I rushed to the nearest nurse and asked her what was happening.

"I'm afraid that Mr Scherbatskys' heart has stopped, we are trying are best but it doesn't look hopeful, I am so sorry" she informed, her expression grave and pitiful.

"Is he still with us" I asked fearing the worst.

"I am so sorry" she responded her expressions answering for her. I turned and left needing to tell Robin what had happen.

RPOV

"Robin, sweetie wake up" I felt gentle hands shaking me awake, I opened my eyes, expecting to see Barney smiling face but instead was greeted by an expression of pure sadness.

"Barney what's wrong" I asked, my voice breaking as I asked.

"Robin it's your dad, he's... he's gone" he managed the stammer out. Tears started streaming down my face as I realised what had happened. My dad was dead. I was never going to see him again. I broke down flinging myself in to Barneys arms his arms wrapping around me, holding me tightly against his chest, while my tears stained his shirt with salt water

**So what do you think? R&R I love feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**How have you been? Life treating you right? :) Yes I am in a good mood after watching the season finale last night! Go Swarkles! Anyway just a short chapter fluffy chapter as I still need baby names before I get to the chapter after next! Please suggest names! I love hearing you ideas!**

**You are amazing!**

RPOV

Time had stopped. It felt like time had frozen and I was stuck in this second with Barney's arms wrapped around me as I cried wordlessly into his shirt. This didn't seem real, my dad couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. I thought I was some independent girl who had done fine with and emotionally unavailable father and didn't need him. But I guess you only know the real value of things when their gone. And he was gone.

I was vaguely aware of Barney guided me out the hospital, his arm still wrapped around me holding me tight to his body, once we were outside he hailed a cab and gently guided me inside. Once inside he wrapped his other arm around me as I cried wordlessly.

"Robin, sweetie we're home " his whispered, it was the first time he had spoken to me since he told me the terrible news, when I didn't respond he put one arm under my legs and one behind my back before lifting me up and carrying me out of the cab as I buried my face deeper into his chest. He preceded to wordlessly carry up to me and Ted's apartment before whispering in my ear,

"Robin, I need to key now" but before I had a chance to open my eyes Ted opened the door,

"Oh god, what happened Ted" exclaimed when he took in the scene in the door way.

BPOV

I shock my head a Ted before carrying Robin into her room and gently tucking her under the sheets. She was asleep in moments. I kissed her forehead gently before closing the door behind me as I walked out into the main room. God, when did I turn into such a Ted. Speaking of Ted he was still stood in shock by the door way when I returned.

"Barney, What was that all about?" he said turning to me, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Robin's dad just died Ted, we just got back from the hospital" I replied softly, my voice breaking as I realized my kid was never goanna be able to meet his grandfather. Why was all of this bad stuff happening to her? She didn't deserver to be beaten half to death by her drunk ex or to lose her dad. She was perfect.

"What Robin's dad is DEAD? How?!" Ted stammered out still in complete shock from this new piece of news.

"He had a heart attack Ted" I replied,

"Oh God, How is Robin taking it?" he asked, I was pretty sure he knew after what he had just witnessed but I proceeded to elaborate.

"She cried all the way from the hospital to here, I have never seen her so upset" I responded quietly. I had never seen her cry so much or seem so helpless.

"You should go and be with her Barney she needs you more than ever now, what with the baby and all" this was the first time I had a talk happily about the baby. I had a feeling it was still a sore subject with him.

RPOV

I was half asleep when Barney returned but I didn't both to move from the ball I had curled up into on my bed. I heard Barney's footsteps as he mad his way over to my bed, take off his jacket and climb into bed next to me. The last thing I remember was Barney stroking my hair as I fell asleep.

**Please R&R! Love You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya,**

**This story should be finished by September. Please check out my new story, 6 weeks of life!**

RPOV

My black dress hung to just below my ankles. It was the dress I hoped I would never have to see my father in. Tears started to brim in my eyes as I thought about where he was now. He was gone. And today was his funeral. Today was the day I had to bury my dad.

BPOV

She looked so upset, as she sorted out her make up. She shouldn't be facing this. No one should, ever. Her eyes were covered in a thin film of tears from the nights she had spent crying herself to sleep. I had never seen her this bad.

"Robin are you ready to go?" I asked tentatively as she put the finishing touches to her make up. She whipped around to face me. As always the sheer sight of her took my breath away. God she was beautiful.

"Yeah lets get this over with" she replied her voice breaking as she spoke and fresh tears falling down her cheeks. I instantly stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, holding her against my chest.

RPOV

As we stepped into the hall, everything hit me at once and I started to fell faint.

"Barney, I don't think I can do this" I whispered trying to turn back to the car but he held me in place.

"You can do this, you're tough Scherbastcy" he replied as he guided us to our seats.

The service went by in a blur as I was unable to focus on anything. Just as me and Barney stood up to leave, I couldn't stay for the wake, I couldn't face it, I heard someone shout my name,

"Robin?" I turned around to she my sister Katie stood in front of me, her eyes rimmed with tears. She looked so much older than when I had last she her. She was now 24 rather than 17 like when I had last she in her in New York when we all went to the empire state building for a day and I had told Ted I loved him. Of course the love I had felt for Ted was nothing compared to the feeling of pure ecstasy the pulsed through my veins every time Barney was near me.

"Robin!" she shouted as she wrapped my arms around my waist, I responded by wrapping my arms around her. It was a while before she finally pulled away .

"Katie honey I have something to tell you" I said as she unattached her arms from around my waist.

"Wait were Ted? You two are still together right?" she asked, I could of sworn Barney hands form fists at this, but I ignored this. I loved Barney not Ted.

"Actually, me and Ted broke up a while" I said, her face quickly fell" Katie have some good news too though, I'm pregnant, you're going to be an aunt." Her face lit up at this, but the quickly became confused.

"Who's the father Robin?" she asked, just as I was about to open my mouth to tell her about me and Barney, he answered for me,

"I am " he answered.

"Barney right" he nodded" OMG you were at the empire state building that day, you are friends with Ted, Oh you two are together" we nodded" I always thought you were better than Ted" she started but Barney cut her of when he noticed how weary I was looking.

"Katie it was lovely to talk to you but I think we need to go now" he thankfully told her. I could not face another minute in that place.

"Bye Honey" I said as I hugged Katie goodbye and walked to the waiting car with Barney.

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Ya,**

**Welcome to the light after the storm. No more depressing death and violence for a while, it's time to get fluffy! Starting with the first baby scan! **

RPOV**(basically it's all RPOV)**

"Alright, Miss Scherbatsky this may be a bit cold at first but eventually you will get used to it" the nurse told me as she added the bluey gel to my large, round, exposed stomach. It had been 7 weeks since the funeral and now I was her at my first scan. I had already decided I wanted to know the gender so I could start planning a nursery for my kid. God, that still sounded weird. My kid. I never thought I would say those words but now it was actually happening. I was going to have a baby.

Barney was sat by my side and while his hand was firmly wrapped in mind his eyes were fixed on the screen next to him, waiting for something to appear.

"Lets get started" the nurse said in her overly cheery voice that was obviously covering up a hangover and the left over grogginess of a one night stand from the night before. Not that I'm complaining, I've woken up with worse. The guy I thought for Neil Young for example.

She gently pressed to scanner to my stomach and soon enough a picture popped up on screen. My baby. That is my Baby, I thought as I looked at the screen.

Barney's eyes had visibly lit up at the sight of our child on the monitor. The image was fuzzy but sure enough slap bang in the middle of it was our baby.

"Would you like to know the gender?" she asked, I looked over at Barney who nodded in response then went back to staring at the screen.

"Yes we would" I replied.

"Well then I have the joy of telling you that that" she gestured to the screen" is your baby girl" she said, causing me to squeal,

"We're having a girl", that was my baby girl up on screen. How had I ever been able to hate kids? Barney immediately came over and hugged me.

"I will copy the scan onto a CD for you" she said smiling as she removed the scanner from my stomach and left the room. I quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe my stomach clean of the gel and pulled my top down.

"I can't believe that was _our_ baby" Barney said enthusiasm as he wrapped his arms back around me.

"I know, what are we going to call her" I asked eagerly.

"I always like the name Clara" Barney replied. Clara. Clara, I liked the name Clara, it was perfect.

"I love that, Clara it is" I said my face filling up with the biggest smile ever.

Clara. I was having a baby girl called Clara. In less than 7 months I would have a daughter.

**Well we have a Baby Girl called Clara, Thank You too Mollypuntschart for suggesting this fantastic name, (reminds me of Doctor Who, I wonder why) Love you to bits. **

**R&R**


	11. AN Please Read

**Hi I know you probably hate me cause you thought this was a new chapter but bear with! I am going on hoilday for a while so will not be updating. However I will be writing so expect lots of chapter when I get back. I will also be posting 2 new HIMYM and Host fanfics and a Revenge 2 shot as well as a HIMYM one shot so watch this space!**

**Keep Reviewing!**

**Note for readers of 6 weeks of life please listen: a small fact in chapter 2 Darkness and chapter 4 Trust have changed I recommend you re read it also **

**(this has been posted to all in progresses stories and my profile)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back baby doll!(yes I am quoting Ted)**

**Sorry this update took so long but I have had a bad case of writer block and have been in Dorset. I hope you like it. Sadly not much happen as I need a filler chapter as the next one we get some major drama!**

**I need a beta as I have noticed my spelling mistakes through out. Anyone interested just message me!**

RPOV

I was walking down the road,, heading toward the bar when someone stopped me. I turned around to see a tall, elderly, blond woman stood before me.

"Hi, Robin right?" she asked in a kind motherly tone.

"Yeah, that's my name" I replied. Still confused as to who this woman was. Seeing the confused expression on my face she added.

"I'm Loretta, Barney's mum" she added, smiling at me. Of course, how could I be so stupid? This baby must be interfering with my memory.

"Hi, sorry, I have been distracted recently" I explained.

"I see congratulations are in order" she said gesturing to my stomach. Crap. Barney hadn't told her about the baby yet. He was planning to this weekend. And now I was going to have to instead.

"Thank you" I said politely hoping see wouldn't ask any more questions about the baby. Of course luck seemed to have a personal grudge against me so I wasn't surprised when she asked,

"Whose the lucky fellow then?" she asked.

" Lucky fellow?" I squeaked, nervous about the rest of this conversation.

"Yeah, you know the father of the baby?" she said, clearly confused that she was having to explain herself.

"Umm" I said confused about how to tell her about me and Barney. How would she react? I mean I didn't even know if she actually liked me, let alone wanted me to have her grandchild.

"Excuse me a moment" I said before running into McLaren's. Thankfully Barney was sat at our usual booth with Ted and Marshall. When Barney saw the panicked expression on my face he quickly came over to me.

"Hey Robin, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I ran into your mum outside, she noticed the baby bump and wants to know about and I quote 'who the lucky fellow is'" I added causing Barney to simile at his mum's choice of words.

"Look, it's fine, we will go and talk to her now ok?" he said smiling at me.

"We?" I squeaked, why couldn't he go by himself.

"Yes we, it's your kid too" he said.

"What if she doesn't want me to have her grand kid?" I asked,

"Robin, I love you and she will too, come on lets go" he said, linking his finger with mine.

Loretta rushed forward to give her son a hug, before asking.

"Barney, no that I don't love to see you love, but why have you come outside" she asked curiously.

"Well mum, me and Robin are going to have a baby together" he said, I carefully watched his mum for her reaction. "That's great you too look so happy together, I can't believe it! I'm going to have another addition to my family" she said smiling happily. I breathed a sigh of relief. She likes me.

"Well I really must be getting going it was lovely seeing you too" she said before hugging both me Barney and walking off down the road.

"See, I told you she would love you, it's impossible not to" he said before pulling me in for a long, kiss.

"Shall we go into the bar now?" I asked when I eventually pulled away.

"Yeah come on lets go listen to Ted rant about his latest love" he said, putting a arm around my shoulder and guiding me into the bar.

**Come on Guys! Click the review button!**


End file.
